pokemontrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
League Champion-Lone Hartcourt
Lone is a 25 year old Male, he loves all his pokemon to death and unlike most trainers is willing to take a fatal hit for his pokemon as long as he knows they will be okay. His Birth was one of a accident, his father abandoned him and his mother, leading her to become very protective of Lone, he loves his mother to death but wishes she'd let him live his life most of the time. She still has no idea about the accident that lead him to lose his left arm during a fight with Groudon, nor does she know he currently has been around and putting his life at risk for others. Lone's become very close to Leafeon and Ren, both he considers his best friends, to him no one is more important then they are to him now. He has become a lot closer to Leafeon now due to her changing of a human. Background Lone Hartcourt is well known among all the Regions of the Pokemon world as "The Legendary Champion". The name coming from the rumor that he had captured many of the legendary pokemon of the world. Becoming Champion at the age of 17, years later, at the age of 25, he still has the title and has never been beaten since the death of his beloved friend Charcoal. A Powerful Shiny Charizard he grew up with. During a visit to viridian forest to help scientists test a new product called the "PokeSpeak", which allowed translated communication between humans and pokemon, he came across a group of interesting pokemon, including one Raichu named Duke that wanted to become a Trainer. This was very interesting behavior for a pokemon, so he decided to accept the pokemon and recognize him as a trainer if he could get his first badge. He succeeded. Thus beginning a new Chapter in Lone's life. Early Life Lone's past is clouded in a lot of skeptical talk among Kanto and Johto's citizens. What is known to be true so far is that he was born in Cherrygrove city, which in recent years has flourished from Pokemon coming in and settling there. All of which are caught or friends of the Champion. Lone hates Bill's Box system because he strongly believes if you catch a Pokemon, they still deserve to have their freedoms to walk around. He doesn't hate or have bad feelings for Bill however, both of them get along quite well. He started out as a Trainer in New Bark Town when he went to visit his family's old friend Prof. Elm. He saw passion to become a trainer in his eyes, but due to a recent theft, he had no Pokemon left to give to him. Lone left slightly disappointed, but during his walk home he stumbled upon an empty pokeball. Curious, he took it with him and decided to try to catch something, anything would do. Luck has it, he ran into a very angry looking Shiny Charmander. Since he had no Pokemon to fight with, his determination lead him to fight the charmander himself. After hours of endless attempts to over power the Charmander that was knocking him back so easily, he finally caught it and dubbed him "Charcoal" because during their fight, the pokemon used smokescreen endlessly to avoid Lone's attempts to fight him, leaving Lone a black soot covered mess. He went back to New Bark Town, after Prof Elm got him cleaned up and was shown the amazing pokemon, he was set to become a Trainer. Although how he got the Charmander is a secret from his overly protective mother. Mid-Life Most of his life is still clouded in secret, most of it forgotten thanks to so many rumors about how he became Champion. However, in recent months of meeting the band of Pokemon that traveled with Duke, he grew many new friendships such as Vaporeon, Leafeon, Trainer_, and many others. They've gone on countless adventures with each other and have since become important to Lone. He does what he can to protect them and hates to see any of them be hurt. The rumors of him catching many of the powerful Legendary pokemon was true, proven when he was seen using MewTwo during a fight against Team Rocket as well as Lugia shortly afterwards when he felt betrayed by his friends and escaped from the S.S Anne by jumping into the ocean below and using said pokemon to flee. During his escape, he flew above an island and a Silver Wing fell off his Pokemon, to this day which Machoke has kept as his own personal treasure. After recovering from feeling betrayed and learning it wasn't the case, he quickly returned to his friend's side and ended up getting tangled in a huge fight with the legendary Arceus, after a tough 3 hour fight, Arceus was captured by Lone under his free will and joined him to learn more about humans and their ways of living, learning not all humans are cruel hateful creatures. Lone's Pokemon Lone has hundreds of pokemon from his years as a trainer. All if not most reside in either his home town or up in Mt. Silver training where no one can bother them. His Champion team, although unknown right now, all reside in Mt. Silver. Only one has been confirmed to be one of his Champion Pokemon. Genny (Gengar) Genny is Lone's second ever pokemon, caught back when he was a boy, as a Gastly, he raised him and took him in after some people from Violet City tried chasing the poor thing away. Genny has always been a huge Prankster and Lone loves to help him with pulling off pranks. Genny will sometimes make himself look and sound exactly like his trainer while the real thing will be hiding in a tree, watching as he makes people get so upset until they hit him, only to be lost in a poof of smoke and a laughing Genny licking their face, or pelvic thrusting jokingly behind them. MewTwo MewTwo was experiment done by Team Rocket trying to recreate Mew's power. After years of isolation, Lone ran into this Pokemon and after a hostile encounter with it, they ended their fight on good terms and MewTwo joined his ranks to understand and learn more about humans. Since then he's always been there to protect Lone, because like him, he was alone through most of his childhood growing up without a father and a mother who was more protective then motherly. The two share a mind link, so all Lone has to do is think of a command, and MewTwo will oblige him. Nina (NidoQueen) Nina is an overgrown, powerful and healthy Nidoqueen that was raised by Lone after it's trainer abandoned it for being weak. Thanks to Lone's training and caring guidance she is now the Alpha Female in Mt. Silver and one of the strongest Pokemon there. Her ties to her trainer are strong and she will do everything she can to protect him. Lone cared for her like a daughter, always protecting her when she was over powered by an enemy, When she evolved she returned the favor and became very motherly towards him. He was almost an adult but he accepted her as his motherly figure and she cared for him the way he always imagined a mother would care for her child. He sometimes calls her Mama, but only when he is in dire need of comfort from her. Tyra (Tyranitar) A powerful giant, almost twice the size of a normal Tyranitar, Tyra was trained under Lone since she hatched from an egg and as always been very protective of him. She hates anyone who tries to hurt him and is the only one known so far to officially be one of the six Champion pokemon he uses. She loves him to death and refuses to let even legendaries hurt him, risking her life on multiple occasions despite Lone's frustrations with her not to. He loves her for her loyalty though, despite disobeying him sometimes, he knows she just does what's best for him. Renkai (Linoone) Renkai, Ren for short, is a linoone that he happened to meet along with Duke and the others, Noticing she had a collar that was dusted out, he became curious as to why a caught Pokemon was digging through garbage. The two became very close friends and are always together. After learning about Ren's past he decided that whenever she was ready, he wanted to accept her as his own Pokemon and take care of her. After the two went through a lot of adventures, Ren finally accepted his request, feeling that if she wanted to put her past behind her, she needed his help. The two battle side by side to train constantly alone up in the mountains, helping her become stronger and being there to protect her no matter what. Todo (Totodile) During their visit to Johto together as a group, he came across a lone egg, it began hatching right in front of him, noticing from a quick glance the mystical Celebi, baffled as to why she was there until the egg hatched completely to reveal a baby Totodile. The baby pokemon quickly saw Lone as its father and has stuck by him since birth, always either on his left metal shoulder or gnawing playfully on his right shoulder. With the help of a certain Typhlosion, they both are raising Todo to be a good hearted Pokemon. Oddly enough, when it comes to this blue gator, Lone completely acts childishly, hugging the Pokemon endlessly. He teases that he is Todo's "Father" while Typhlosion is the "Mother" after Todo began calling Typhlosion "Mama Ty" despite him being male. Other Pokemon Lone has a huge collection of pokemon from everywhere, he has several multiples of certain species of pokemon, for many reasons from there being entire pokemon families to simple brothers and sisters that didn't want to be pulled apart. He always thought of the pokemon before he caught them and if they wanted to join him, he let them. Other Pokemon include a Gardeviour, Metagross, Zoroark, Typhlosion, Alakazam, Dragonite, and Several Charizards. Ex-Pokemon (Released/Deceased) Charcoal (Deceased) Lone's first pokemon that he caught without the help of anyone except his own will to become a trainer. Charcoal was Lone's closest friend and to this day is still considered as so. Charcoal's death was shrouded in chaos during a battle. When Lone was young, they came across a Fire Plate, used by the God Arceus. After years of using it, Charcoal began tapping into the power too much to help Lone achieve is dreams. He succeeded, but at the cost of his life. During his final battle against Lance for his title, charcoal fell in battle, suddenly too weak to fight, No medication helped the Pokemon recover and even though it was Charcoal's final blast that won the match, it was also his last. He pasted away with him in his arms a smile on his jaws, happy he did his job, but hurt he'd pushed himself harder then Lone ever wanted him to. Vappy (Vaporeon-Released) A Pokemon Lone met during his journeys with Duke the Raichu and the others. Both of them became the best of friends, it was a relationship that Lone never expected to have after the loss of Charcoal, However during a lot of problems, he released Vaporeon to let him live his own life and be free to experience relationships with others. Both of them are still close friends and are there for each other when they need each other, however Lone refuses to ever become dependent on the water type again, knowing full well vappy is happier as a wild pokemon then a caught one. Thus leading to the closeness they both shared left to be forgotten into the past. Character Sheet (PTA Version) Classes: Ace Trainer Chaser Enduring Soul STR: 21 (+5) INT: 14 (+2) CON: 22 (+6) WIS: 13 (+1) DEX: 15 (+2) CHA: 14 (+2) Feats(35): Dual Wielding Multitasking I Believe In You! You’re Doing It Wrong! + Back Off Chosen One I Can Take a Hit + I’ve Heard About This Place Before Let Me Help You With That Enhanced Training Improved Attacks Z+ Affirmation + Beast Master Break Through Brutal Workout Constructive Criticism + Press + Intimidate No Escape + Torrential Assault Don’t Stop Natural High Pursue Boundless Endurance Press On! Still Standing Soul’s Endurance Padding +